warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Blutklaue
Über mich Kleiner Steckbrief über mich: Name:'''Catanja (von freunden aber cat genannt ^^) Haarfarbe:Schwarz (endlich) Alter:13 Lieblingsfarbe:Schwarz wie ich bin:Wen ich genervt bin aggressiv (nur wen ich sehr genervt bin),Verrückt,nervig ^^ und ein Rebell ^^ Verletzungen: Viele narben (danke lara -.-) kratzer (danke lara,balu (katze)) Gebrochenen Finger (rechts(danke Lara) Wie mich freunde in der schule nennen: Cat (von allen) Cati (nicht oft aber eig von allen) kleine (von chrisi ^^) Mein Emo (von lara xD bald von Alina why musst du umziehen lara :( ) Emo (von den leuten die mich nicht mögen (sind nicht gerade wenige -.-*) Kitty cat (manschmal von Maike -.-*) Kitty (früher von berkcan leider weg gezogen :() Ah und ihr müsst mich nicht Emo nennen nur weil ich einer bin das weiß ich nähmlich selbst ^^ Lieblingsmusik:Hardcore,Nightcore,Pop punk,Metal,Emocore,screamo,postmatelcore,Matelcore usw... Lieblingssänger/in:Andy sixx (Black veil brides) renee phoenix (Fit vor rivals) , Alice cooper,Dero goi (Oomph!) Lieblingsbands:Black veil brides <3333,Fit vor rivals renee du bist mein vorbild <333,Snow White´s poison bite,Oomph! <3333333 Hobbys:E-gittarre spielen,nerven, Musik hören <3333 chatten lesen drausen sein mit chrisi unsinn machen ^^ Piercings/tattos: ein nasen piercing tattos leider noch keine jo das wars erst ma bei fragen einfach fragen ich beantworte auch persönliche (nicht alle aber die meisten ;) ) Meine Lieblings charakter * Tigerstern * Distelklaue * Habichtfrost * Geißel * Brombeerkralle * knochen * Flammenjunges * Tigerjunges * Löwenherz * Löwenpfote * Häherpfote Meine katze und mein hund Meine katze ist Silber/grau,männlich,er heißt balu,und ist eine scottisch fold thumb|Meine katze Mein hund ist weiß,weiblich,sie heißt cala und ist ein westi (am 19.06.2013 überfahren wurden du bleibst für immer in meinen herzen :( ) thumb|noch mal meine katze Meine Freunde: (Die reihenfolge sagt gar nix) *Saphir *Brom *Wolf *Red *fly *Lion *Frost *Sand *Schell *Chainpaw (muss mir noch ein spitzname überlegen) *Blutmond15 *Tüpfel Bilder meiner Lieblingsband/sänger Imunzbt.jpg|Andy sixx ja es ist ein junge von black veil brides fds.jpg|Fit For Rivals gfyds.jpg|Renee Phonix von Fit for rivals ja es is ein mädel ^^ ölkjhgf.jpg|renee ff.jpg|die sehen sich echt ähnlich asdfghjk.jpg|Andy als er 19 war eeerr.jpg|Black veil brides <333 hi.jpg|Andy sixx ( selber gezeichnet) 46r.jpg|Andy xd (2).jpg|ich liebe es zu zeichnen äüäüä.jpg|Andy heute ddd.jpg|Alt aber guter sänger Alice cooper hgfd.jpg|*grins* fsss.jpg|Renne fzd.jpg|Vorbild kjhgff.jpg|Dero goi von Oomph! oomph.jpg|Oomph! http://youtu.be/vc-b-t6RCvc tolles lied ^^ Meine E-gitarre ^^ thumb|249px|sö ähnlich sieht meine e-gitarre aus Mein Neuer Hund Name:Duke Alter:1jahr altthumb|217px|Dukethumb|198px|Mein hund Rasse:wolf/husky mischling Eigenschaften:lieb,verspielt,frech, Farbe:Wolfs farbend Bekommen am:20.06.2013 Vom:Tierheimthumb|227px|Duke *-* Geschlecht:männlich Meine begegnung mit einen Hund Als ich von zuhause abgehauen bin bin ich auf den weg zu einen kumpel einen hund begengnet der mit hinterher lief.Nach paar kilomter war er immer noch da und ich hab ihn mitgenommen,ich hab ihn den name death gegeben er sieht sehr jung aus ich schätzer er ist weniger als ein jahr alt.Er sieht wie ein mischling aus und ist männlich warscheinlich werde ich ihn zusammen mit Duke mitnehmen falls er keinen besitzer hat.Jetzt noch ein bild von ihn. thumb|DeathWarscheinlich ist er auf ein auge blind. Sachen die ich mag Film:Zombie Apocalypse kjtzgfrds.jpg|Zombie apocalypse index.jpg|Monster ein wolf.jpg|Wolf Mein hund.jpg|Death zugelaufender hund Vcx.jpg|Duke mein hund wolfs rain.jpg|wolf´s rain girl emo.jpg|Emo girl emo boy.jpg|emo boy hammer.jpg|Black veil brides ffr.jpg|Fit for rivals imagesn.jpg|Andy sixx als er 19 war jhgfd.jpg|Renee world of warcraft.jpg|world of warcraft Oomph.jpg Kjhgff.jpg Getränk:Monster Energy Tier:Wolf und Hund Anime:Wolf´s rain Style:Emo (auch wens eig eine musik richtung ist) Band:Black veil brides/Fit for Rivals/Oomph! sänger/in:Andy sixx/renee phoenix/Dero goi Pc spiel:World of warcraft Meine spitznamen Ihr könnt euch gerne noch weitere spitzname für mich ausdenken ;) Bilder von freunde Danke für alle bilder :D Holzstern.png|Holzstern.Danke Lion sieht echt schön aus :D Für Sammly.png|Danke Brombeer.Das sieht echt super aus :D Shadow².png|Danke Kriegsklaue für das tolle bild :D Fun /\_/\ ( ^-^ ) ( l_ l_)/ Das ist Kitti. Kitti liebt Warrior Cats über alles Liebes Mathebuch, Du musst endlich lernen, deine Aufgaben alleine zu lösen! Wir können das nicht immer für dich übernehmen! Also werd erwachsen und lerne zu RECHNEN! Schule ist unnötig, weil: - Musik: dafür haben wir VIVA und YouTube :D - Sport: ich hab ´ne WII - Englisch: ich guck DORA, mit ihr lernt man was xD - Deutsch: wird sowieso alles abgekürzt (eig, vllt, iwie, usw.) - Mathe: man braucht nur die Grundrechenarten, von wegen Sinus, Cosinus und Bruchrechnen :P - Geografie: ich kauf mir ein Navi :D - Geschichte: sind doch sowieso schon alle gestorben xD - Franze: Wer braucht das? Englisch spricht man viel mehr! - Politik: Hallo? Nachichten? - Latein: sind auch alle tot - Physik/Chemie: schlafen können wir auch zu Hause. Wenn ich nicht ich wäre, sondern... … ein Monat:Mai … ein Wochentag:Sonntag … eine Tageszeit:Abend … ein Planet:Mond … ein Meerestier:Hau … ein Tier:Wolf … eine Richtung:Rechts … eine Zahl:15 … ein Kleidungsstück:T-shirt … ein Schmuckstück:Kett … eine Blume oder eine Pflanze:Baum … eine Flüssigkeit:Cola … ein Baum:Eiche … ein Vogel:Specht … ein Möbelstück:Couch … ein Wetter:Regen … ein mythisches Wesen:Werwolf … eine Farbe:Schwarz … ein Element:Feuer ... ein Köperteil:Ohr … ein Schulfach:Musik … ein Gegenstand:Leptop … ein Körpergefühl:Mutig … ein Getränk:Energy … eine Eissorte:Vanille … eine Stadt:Los Angeles Afugrnud enier Stidue an der elingshcen Cmabrdige Unvirestiät ist es eagl, in wlehcer Rienhnelfoge die Bcuhtsbaen in eniem Wrot sethen, das enizg wcihitge dbaei ist, dsas der estre und lzete Bcuhtsbae am rcihgiten Paltz snid. Der Rset knan ttolaer Bölsdinn sien, und man knan es torztedm onhe Porbelme lseen. Das ghet dseahlb, wiel das mneschilche Geihrn nciht jdeen Bchustbaen liset sodnern das Wrot als Gnaezs. Wzou aslo ncoh Rhsgdggiebug???? A: DIE PILLE DES TOOODEEEESSS!!! B: Alter, das ist ein TicTac! A: PICKACHU,DOONNERSCHOOOOCK! B: Alter, hast du grad meinen Hamster an die Wand geschmissen?! A:Muahaha, mir gehört die Welt! B: Alter, lass meinen Globus los! A: ICH HAB EINEN PINGUIN GEFANGEN!! B: ALTER! Lass die Nonne los. OMG der Typ redet mit seinem Pferd. Komm schon Teddy das sehen wir uns genauer an. Aufräumen? Was ist das? Ist das ansteckend oder gefährlich? Das Leben ist ein Drecksspiel aber die Grafik ist Geil Rettet die Erde - Sie ist der einzige Planet mit Schokolade!!! So bin ich: -Du läufst beim Zähneputzen durch die Gegend. -Du lachst manchmal über deine eigenen Witze bevor du sie fertig erzählt hast. -Du versuchst wenn du im Bett liegst, Muster an der Decke zu sehen. -Du lästerst nicht, du erörterst Tatsachen. -Du kannst dir einen Satz 10x durchlesen ohne den Sinn zu verstehen. -Du drückst an Türen auf denen dick und fett "ZIEHEN!" steht.(is mir ma im Kino passiert, zwei Türen hintereinander auf beiden steht ZIEHEN gegen beide drücke ich, ich glaub die hinter mir waren ziemlich genervt XD) -Du fragst "Was?" obwohl du alles verstanden hast. -Du schaust 5x am Tag in den Kühlschrank ohne etwas zu essen. -Du kannst auf die Uhr gucken und weißt danach nicht wie spät es ist. -Du stehst im Laden und weißt nicht mehr was du einkaufen wolltest. -Du drehst das Kissen um, um auf der kalten Seite zu liegen. -Du zählst vor dem Einschlafen wie viele Std du noch schlafen kannst! -Du läufst in ein anderes Zimmer und weißt dann nicht mehr was du dort machen wolltest. -Du riskierst lieber, dass alles runterfällt, als zweimal zu gehen. Für einige Menschen gehe ich ans Ende dieser Welt, für andere nicht mal ans Telefon Wenn du mir einen Stein in den Weg legst, muss du damit rechnen, dass ich ihn aufhebe und ihn dir an den Kopf werfe. Lächle. Du kannst sie schließlich nicht alle erschießen. Ich mach die Tür auf und BÄMM ein Raum mit 4 Wänden… Ich sprech zu schnell? Du denkst zu langsam! Eigentlich wollte ich heute die Welt erobern, aber es regnet. Fantasie ist wichtiger als Wissen, denn Wissen ist begrenzt. (Albert Einstein) Die Vernunft verfolgt mich, aber ich bin schneller. Kekse sind der wahre Sinn des Lebens. Menschen bestehen zu 70% aus Wasser. Das heißt, wenn ich jemanden über den Haufen renne, bin ich zu 70% Jesus. 10 Mädchentypische Sprüche. . .:D. #"Nein lass mich ich kann das!...Oh kaputt.. #Du hast meine volle aufmerksamkeit..Oh,eine Fussel #ES IST WEG!-Hast du es schon gesucht?-NEIN!ES IST WEG! #Es glitzert..es IST sinnlos..ICH WILL ES! #Mein Fußboden ist mein Kleiderschrank #``Glaubst du´s oder weißt du´s?´´_``Ich weiß es!..glaub ich.´´ #ARLAM...schlummer..ARLAM...schlummer....*zeitscheck* ``SCHIT!´´ #ich riskiere lieber,das alles runterfällt als zweimal zu gehen #Ich wusste es!-Wirklich?!-Nöö #Wie war dein Wochenende? Hell-dunkel-hell-dunkel-Montag Ich... ...drücke 15 mal auf die Ampel, damit sie schneller grün wird.(Ich weiß dass das nich klappt, aber wie heißt es so schön? Die Hofnung stirbt zu letzt :)) ...beschimpfe Gegenstände, wenn sie nicht machen,was ich will! ...bin kein Engel, mache Fehler, aber bin wenigstens ich selbst! ...habe meine eigene Meinung, also lass mich mit Fakten in Ruhe. ...bin bekloppt uns stolz drauf... (oh ja xD) ...bin so, wie ich bin. ...beende Sätze gerne mit 3 Punkten... ...fange ganz plötzlich an zu lachen, weil ich mich an was erinnere. ...lebe nicht, um so zu sein, wie Andere mich gerne hätten. ...bin kein Klugscheißer, ich weiß nur alles besser. ...bin faul und sitze dazu. ...kopierte den Text, weil ich genau SO bin... Für 95% aller Teenager würde eine Welt zusammenbrechen, wenn sie sehen, wie Justin Bieber von einem Hochhaus springt. 4,99% würden mit Popcorn da sitzen und brüllen würden: "Mach 'n Backflip!" 0,01% würden ihn Runter schubsen Zweideutigkeiten... Er: Na endlich, ich habe schon solange gewartet! Sie: Möchtest Du, dass ich gehe? Er: Nein! Wie kommst du darauf? Schon die Vorstellung ist schrecklich für mich! Sie: Liebst du mich? Er: Natürlich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit! Sie: Hast du mich jemals betrogen?? Er: Nein! Niemals! Warum fragst du? Sie: Willst du mich küssen? Er: Ja, jedes Mal, wenn ich Gelegenheit dazu habe! Sie: Würdest du mich jemals schlagen? Er: Bist du wahnsinnig? Du weisst doch wie ich bin! Sie: Kann ich Dir voll vertrauen? Er: Ja. Sie: Schatzi.... Und jetzt von unten nach oben lesen... Zitate Drei andy sixx zitate #Nobody is perfect. #There's something wrong with all of us. #But it's those imperfections, that us make so beautifull. Meine Geschichte Ares pov: '''Typisch Ares ,,ARES!!!´´,schrie Zeus.Ares guckte von seinen Videospeil auf ,,Was´n?´´Frager er.,,Komm sofot hier her!´´,Der Kriegsgott verderehte die augen ging aber zu Zeus,,Was willst du Alter Blitzbart?´´,,Was hast du mit meinen Thron gemacht?!?´´ ,,Ah ähm ich brauchte halt was zum Üben sry Blitzbart´´,sagte Ares ,,Verschwinde Ares sofort´´und Ares verschwand. Cat pov: Ich unterhielt mich grad mit Joyce über jungs,als plötzlich ein Typ mit Lederjacke und schwert auftauchte und mir die schwertspitze an die kehle hielt.,,Moin Dad´´,sagte ich und drückte das schwert weg.,,Na Töchterchen´´,sagte mein Dad ,,Nenn mich nicht immer Töchterchen´´,sagte ich genervt.,,Okay,Töchterchen´´,Ares drehte sich um ,,Na Joyce´´,er grinste Joyce an.,,Na toll ,schon wieder der Idiot´´,sagte sie leise.,,Ja,ich mag dich auch´´,antwortet mein dad mit ein boshaften grinsen.,,Ah Dad´´,sagte ich mit Falscher genervtheit.Plötzlich kamm Christopher auf uns zu ,,Hey,ist das Nicht der Typ in den du verliebt bist?´´,Fragte Ares so laut das es Christ hören konnte.Ich wurde knallrot. ,,Äh Dad…´´,stotterte ich,Joyce lachte ich guckte zu boden.Jetzt Stand Cristopher genau vor uns und grinste mich süß an. ,,Ähm..H…Hi´´,stotterte ich verlegen. ,,Hey kleine´´,antwortet Chris und umarmte mich.Ich drehte mich zu meinen Dad um der mich angrinste nach ein moment des schweigen sagte mein Dad:,,Willst du die Ferien bei mir verbringen?´´,fragte er mich. ,,ähm..´´war meine antwort und ich guckte Joyce und Chris an. ,,Deine zwei Freunde können auch mitkommen´´,sagte Ares.Ich guckte Joyce an ,,Klar komm ich mit´´,sagte sie ohne große begeisterung.Dann guckte ich Chris an ,,Hey,ohne dich wird’s langweilig natürlich komme ich mit kleine´´,sagte er. ,,Cool ich holl euch morgen früh ab´´,sagte Ares und verschwand. ,,Danke leute´´,sagte ich zu Chris und Joyce.,,Hey,wir sind beste freunde´´,sagte joyce und klopfte mir auf die schuter.,,Ist doch klar das ich mitkomme´´,sagte Chris und tat was unertwatetes er küsste mich,ich wurd rot ,,äh..´´,brachte uch nur raus ,,Naja,dan bis späder´´,sagte er und grinste mich an,dann ging er. Ares pov: ,,Hey,alter Blitzbart wo bist du?´´,rufte Ares. ,,was ist Ares´´,Fragte Zeus. ,,Über die Ferien kommt meine Tochter Cat,ihre freundin Joyce und der sohn des Hades Christopher´´,sagte Ares. ,,Ah,okay´´,sagte Zeus ohne begeisterung. ,,Dan kannste auch mal wieder deine tochter Joyce sehen´´,sagte Ares ,,hm..ja´´,antwortet zeus ,,Ah komm alter Blitzbart freu dich doch mal über etwas´´,sagte der kriegsgott ,,Nein´´,meinte der alte blitzbart. ,,Oh mann´´,mumelte Ares und ging. cat pov: ,,Komm Jo wir packen unsere sachen´´,sagte ich zu meiner Freundin.Wir gingen erst in mein Zimmer wo Jessi und Juli sich grad unterhielten. ,,Hey,leute´´,sagte ich zu den beiden. ,,Cat!´´,sagten beide gleichzeitig. ,,Ich pack dan mal meine sachen´´,sagte ich zu Jessi und Juli die mich erstaunt anguckten. ,,Fliegst du aus den camp?´´,fragte Jessi,aber bevor ich antworten konnte fragte juli: ,,Was hast du diesmal für ein Scheiß gebaut cat?´´,,Ey,leute wiso sollte ich den immer scheiße bauen?´´,fragte ich. ,,Ah,komm cat´´,Sagte Jessi. ,,Wiso denkt ihr immer ich baue mist?!´´,fragte ich empört. ,,Ah,komm seit Christopher im Camp ist baut ihr immer mist´´,antwortet juli. ,,Nicht meine schuld´´,sagte ich unschultig,wir lachten alle. ,,Okay,cat wiso packst du deine sachen?´´,fragte Jessi nochmal. ,,Weil Dad mich,Jo und Chris gefragt hat ob wir über die ferien zu ihn gehen´´,antwortete ich. ,,Aso´´,murmelten beide.Ich packte alles mögliche ein Klamotten,bücher und sonst was.Jo und Chris packten eigentlich das selbe ein wie ich,wir gingen schlafen.Am nächsten morgen klopfte es an der Tür,ich machte auf Chris stand vor der tür ,,Moin´´,sagte ich verschlafen. ,,Guten Morgen´´,sagte er und umarmte mich. ,,Komm rein´´,sagte ich zu Chris. ,,Okay´´,meinte er. ,,Was machst du eigentlich schon so früh hier´´,wollt ich wissen. ,,Mir war Langweilig´´,antwortet er und ging in der hütte rum. Eigene bilder 87px-Streuner.Langhaar.M.png|Ein streuner 125px-Krieger.Lanhaar.M.png|Blitzkralle Abendsonne.PNG|Rotkralle Schüler.Langhaar.W.png|Schüler Krieger.Kurzhaar.M.png|Narbenpelz Sammy als Hauskätzchen.PNG|Sammy Für dich -)).png|Krieger Einzelläufer.Langhaar.M.png|Funkenpelz Sharpclawi.PNG|Blutklaue